Sunshine and Summer
by Tensai55
Summary: It's just a normal day in the life of one Alfred F. Jones. Rated for Tony.


Sunshine and Summer

by: Tensai55

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers... Must you rub it in?

...

"Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzz-!" The buzzing of the alarm clock cut off abruptly with a loud crash as a large hand smashed down on top of it. There was a moment of silence before the lump under the covers groaned and a messy blond head popped out from underneath. Bleary blue eyes surveyed the broken alarm clock in annoyance. Flopping his head back onto his pillow, the blonde groaned again as he tried to remember what time he'd even set the blasted thing for (and why, for that matter). After about five minutes, the young man gave up and decided that he'd probably remember after he had his morning (pot of) coffee. Not even bothering to get dressed, the blond man got out of bed and stretched, his too large boxers — the only thing he'd worn to bed the night before — slipped down his hips slightly, and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen, the first thing Alfred saw was his alien housemate using the blender that Alfred had given him to make breakfast. Giving the weird yellow-grey stuff a wary look, Alfred tried not to gag in disgust as Tony removed the lid and the putrid stench filled the small room. Alfred had decided long ago that he didn't want to know what was in the alien "food," especially after he had learned that it glowed in the dark. Doing his best to ignore the odor (really, after all these years, it barely even registered. Although, it still took some time to adjust to the initial smell), the American walked over to the fridge and checked the date on the milk. After finally locating a carton that wasn't expired, he cautiously took a whiff of it, just to make sure. Having passed the "sniff test," Alfred proceeded to make his standard bowl of cereal as his coffee (which was set on a timer) finished percolating behind him.

After finishing off his coffee, he began to meticulously clean the carafe and percolator (even if the rest of the house was filthy, the coffee machine was always so clean it sparkled. In fact, Arthur had even commented on it the last time the nation had visited before the Briton then proceeded to clean his former colony's house from top to bottom — even Alfred's precious cobwebs hadn't survived). As he cleaned, Alfred suddenly remembered that he was supposed to babysit his boss' kids today. Well, more like they had begged him to come play with them, which his boss had immediately agreed to (his wife had added quietly that she was looking forward to spending some alone time with her husband on one of his rare days off — barring some sort of national crisis or other). Glancing at the old Coca-Cola clock on the wall, Alfred saw that he had exactly 30 minutes to get dressed and up to the White House.

As the young nation headed up the stairs, he happened to glance out the window just in time to see a teenager walking past on his way to school. It was with no small amount of glee that Alfred noted that the boy was wearing a simple short-sleeved shirt and shorts. Whooping cheerfully, the blonde ran up the rest of the stairs, his mood greatly improved by the idea that it was still warm enough to wear summer clothes even though it was the first week of December. In fact, the energetic nation was so enthused by this that he failed to notice that Tony had turned on the weather just as the American ran out the front door.

"And it's currently a chilling 5 degrees with a wind chill of negative 15 outside." The forecaster said, "And unfortunately it's not going to get much warmer until later in the week."

The door opened and a very stiff America stepped back inside the warm house, his teeth chattering as he heard the weatherman say, "It's looking like winter's finally here and not going anywhere anytime soon." Scowling at the T.V., the frozen man made his way back upstairs, muttering under his breath the whole way about stupid kids and how much he hated winter.

The grey alien just watched his human friend until the man was out of sight before scoffing, "Fucking idiot." Tony then proceeded to turn on his favorite horror video game, just in time for Alfred to see a horrifying image as the nation returned down the stairs, this time appropriately attired for the weather. Turning white, the tall blonde quickly hurried out the door before he could see anything else. But, unfortunately, the close-up picture of the ghost stayed with him for the rest of the day, causing the poor nation to jump at every sudden noise (just as Tony had planned).


End file.
